hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bù Zàiyì the Small Stuff ☆
Bù Zàiyì the Small Stuff ☆ (こまけーことは　不在意☆ Komakē koto wa Bù Zàiyì☆) jest piątą piosenką dla postaci Chin w serii Hetalia: Axis Powers. Wykonała ją Yuki Kaida. Tekst piosenki (kanji) 欲しいものはみんな (すでに) 我が心の中に (あったある) 今日も個性豊かな (あいやー) 弟子はまとまんねぇある！ 世界で 年上の 我 中国 ふがいねぇ やつには偉大な 先輩っぷりを 唉 見せてやりてーある！ イ アル サン ス ウ リュウ チ バ 奢ってやるある いくらでも 財布が寂しい時も 「あ！」 ちげーある！「でっけぇ」独り言ある 体が不調な時は 秘伝の薬を売るあるよ 原材料は我も よくわかんねーあるが こまけーことは 不在意☆ 「良い食べ物が 良い体 良い生活を作るある。 あとは良く体を動かすある。 そうそう、武術は健康のためにあるあるよ！ パンダ！練習付き合うよろし！あいやー！」 日々訓練すると (気血) 流れ良くなるある (太極拳) いろんな病気から (あいやー) 体守ってくれるある カンフーは500以上 技があるある 華麗で 繊細な魅力は 一寸(ちょっと)の時間じゃ 語りつくせねぇある！ イ アル サン ス ウ リュウ チ バ こんな技も見せちゃうあるよ 象形の一種 鴨拳「がー！」 はたき持ち「演武！」する払塵 太極拳も二指禅も 春秋大刀もカンフー 我が活躍みせた 少林寺拳法も カンフーあるよ 我尽努力 「さぁ、大会に向けて練習ある。たぁー！ 心正しければすなわち 拳(けん)も正しい 心よこしまなればすなわち 拳(けん)も正しからず…風は変わる…ある！！」 歴史を越えて 培った美徳 まだまだ若(わけ)ぇ やつらには負けねーある 身心一如 我みたいに長生き したければ我見習って 美味しい料理を食べて よく身体動かすある こんな我にかかれば 鎧も微風のようあるよ まだまだマカオや香港に「ハイ！」 じいさんとか「絶対(ぜってー)！」言わせねぇある！ 腹さえ減ってなければ 除霊もしてやるかっこよく 余裕の風格見せて 動じない心意気 こまけーことは 不在意☆ Tekst piosenki (romaji) hoshii mono wa minna (sudeni) waga kokoro no naka ni (atta aru) kyou mo kosei yutakana (aiyaa) deshi wa matomannee aru! sekai de toshiue no watashi chuugoku fugainee yatsu ni wa idai na senpaippuri wo ai misete yaritee aru! i aru san su u ryuu chi ba ogotteyaru aru ikura demo saifu ga sabishii toki mo “a!” chigee aru! “dekkee” hitorigoto aru karada ga fuchou na toki wa hiden no kusuri wo uru aru yo genzairyou wa watashi mo yoku wakannee aru ga komakee koto wa bu zai yi☆ “yoi tabemono ga yoi karada yoi seikatsu wo tsukuruaru. ato wa yoku karada wo ugokasu aru. sou sou, bujutsu wa kenkou no tame ni aru aru yo! panda! renshuu tsukiau yoroshi! aiyaa!” hibi kunren suru to (kiketsu ) nagare yokunaru aru (taikyokuken ) ironna byouki kara (aiyaa) karada mamottekureru aru kanfuu wa gohyaku ijou waza ga aru aru karei de sensai na miryoku wa chotto no jikan ja kataritsukusenee aru! i aru san su u ryuu chi ba konna waza mo misechau aru yo shoukei no isshu kamoken “gaa!” hatakimochi “enbu!” suru futsujin taikyokuken mo nishijin mo shunjuudaitou mo kanfuu watashi ga katsuyaku miseta shourinji kenpou mo kanfuu aru yo wo jin nu li “saa, taikai ni mukete renshuu aru. taa! kokoro tadashikereba sunawachi ken mo tadashii kokoro yokoshimanareba sunawachi ken mo tadashikarazu… kaze wa kawaru… aru!!’ rekishi wo koete tsuchikatta bitoku madamada wakee yatsura ni wa makenee aru shen xin yi ru watashi mitai ni nagaiki shitakereba watashi minaratte oishii ryouri wo tabete yoku karada ugokasu aru konna watashi ni kakareba yoroi mo bifuu no you aru yo mada mada makao ya honkon ni "hai!” jiisan toka “zettee!” iwasenee aru! hara sae hettenakereba jorei mo shiteyaru kakko yoku yoyuu no fuukaku misete doujinai kokoroiki komakee koto wa bu zai yi☆ Tłumaczenie Wszystko, czego pragnę jest (Już) W moim sercu (Tutaj) Dzisiaj, jak zawsze, nie mogę wytrzymać moich uczniów (Aiyaa!) Wszyscy mają wyjątkowe charaktery! Staruszek świata To ja, Chiny Chciałbym pokazać tym cieniasom Jaki fajny ze mnie *ech!* senpai! Raz dwa trzy cztery pięć sześć siedem osiem Ugoszczę was wszystkich, tak bardzo jak tylko będziecie chcieli Nawet jeśli mój portfel się kurczy *ach!* Nie, nic się nie dzieje! Po prostu "głośno" gadam sam ze sobą Jeśli jesteś nie w sosie Mogę ci sprzedać lekarstwa zrobione z sekretnej formuły Nie jestem za bardzo pewien, z jakich to jest składników Ale nie przejmujmy się drobiazgami☆ "Dobre jedzenie jest podstawą dobrego ciała i stylu życia. Tak samo jak częsta aktywność fizyczna. Właśnie tak, sztuki walki zostały stworzone z myślą o ich korzyściach zdrowotnych! Panda! Możesz przyjść i ze mną poćwiczyć! Aiyaa!" Jeśli będziesz codziennie trenował (twoje qi i krew) Będą lepiej przepływać (tai chi) To obroni twoje ciało (Aiyaa) Przed wieloma chorobami Mamy tu więcej niż 500 rodzajów kung fu Ich ekstrawagancki i delikatny urok Nie mógłby być opisany w tak krótkim czasie! Raz dwa trzy cztery pięć sześć siedem osiem Pokażę ci te style Jednym ze styli jest Pięść Kaczki "Gaah-!" Weź hossu i wykonaj "pokaz sztuk walki" miotełką z końskim ogonemOdnosi się to do słowa hossu, które jest bambusowym albo drewnianym kijem z włosami jaka, krowy lub konia. Jest on dzierżony przez buddyjskiego odpowiednika katolickiego księdza. Słowo hossu nie ma polskiego odpowiednika, tak samo jak wyrażenie "Horse Tail Whisk". Jeśli takowe jednak są - bardzo proszę o poprawienie. Tai Chi czy pompki na dwóch palcach Wiosenno-jesienny pałasz są częścią kung fu Świątynia Techniki Pięści Shaolin, którą ci pokazałem Również jest kung fu, więc dam z siebie wszystko "Dalej, potrenujmy na zawody! Taaa-! Jeśli twoje serce jest słuszne, twoja pięść też taka będzie; Szemrane serce zostawi za sobą szemrany cień Co znaczy, że twoja pięść też taka będzie... kierunek wiatru... się zmienia!" Moje cnoty kultywowane w ciągu historii Nie przegrają z wami, młodziaki Ciało i umysł są identyczną jednością Jeśli chcesz zdobyć długowieczność tak jak ja, musisz brać ze mnie przykład Jedz pyszne jedzenie i często ćwicz Dla mnie zbroja jest jedynie delikatnym powiewem wiatru Dalej nie zamierzam pozwolić Makau czy Hong Kongowi "Tak!" Nazywać mnie już starym dziadkiem! "Absolutnie nie!" Tak długo jak nie jestem głodny, mogę także stylowo wykonywać egzorcyzmy Pokazując im jak zimny i niewzruszony jestem Nie zamierzam przejmować się drobiazgami☆ Piosenkę można wysłuchać tutaj. Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Chiny